


Whichever Road I Choose

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days [19]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene Sledge gets a phone call that will change his life. Part of the Modern!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whichever Road I Choose

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is all fiction based off the characters as portrayed in the HBO mini-series. No disrespect or harm is meant or intended. Title from Adele’s _One and Only_.
> 
> **A/N:** Unbeated. Timestamp meme request ficlet for lezbo_lycan

**_January 2008_ **

 

“Eugene, there’s a man on the phone for you.”

Eugene Sledge looked up from his sketchbook at his mother’s voice. It was rare for one of his friends to call the house rather than his cell phone. He certainly wasn’t expecting anyone. He stood up and took the phone from his mother’s outstretched hand. 

“Hello,” he said.

“Eugene Sledge?” an unfamiliar voice with a rough northern accent asked. 

“Yes,” he cautiously replied. He waved off his mother who was starting to look concerned and shut his bedroom door.

“You don’t know me, and I don’t want to give you a heart attack, but I’m staging an intervention over here.”

“Okay,” Eugene said, very slowly.

“Sorry, I should explain myself.”

“It might help,” he agreed. Eugene tried to be encouraging, just like his Mama taught him.

The man laughed. “My name is Babe Heffron, I live with Merriell Shelton.”

“Snafu?” he asked.

“Burgie says that’s what you guys call him. Anyway, yeah, I live with _Snafu_. I’m Gene’s partner, Gene Roe?”

Gene Roe, Snafu’s oldest friend. An almost boy-genius in the medical field. 

“Gene-Baptiste, the doctor, if memory serves,” he said.

“That would be him,” he agreed, voice full of fondness. 

“How may I help you, Mr. Heffron?” he asked. He sat down on the window seat, looking out over the back yard and tried not to get his hopes up. 

“Mr. Heffron? Damn, aren’t you a polite little shit. Call me Babe, Sledge, it’ll make all this go easier. Look, I’m calling because Shelton’s determined to keep his head up his ass, or in the swamp, and I’m tired of him moping around this house like someone broke his favorite toy. He’s never going to get the nerves or the balls to ask you to come down here. I figured you’re too well raised to invite yourself, so I’m taking the initiative because, Sledge, look, I just want to sleep through one night, just one. No one needs to be doling out advice at 4 am every single morning. It makes you cranky. It’s not good for my relationship, and at this point, Gene might just murder Shelton for waking him up. So, please, if you’re not doing anything in the coming weeks, come down to St. Boniface.”

Eugene took a moment to try and puzzle out what he’d just heard. Babe spoke far too fast, in a rambling manner, and he could only imagine what it was like trying to keep up with him in person. 

“Thank you for your invitation,” he finally said. “I wouldn’t want to impose though, and if Snafu doesn’t want me there, I would rather avoid that confrontation.”

“He wants you here,” Babe said. “Trust me, if he had a fairy godmother who granted wishes, your ass would’ve been here two years ago. Sadly, he’s only got me, and I’ve been working on it for that long. I’ve had enough, Burgie’s had enough, hell, Gene’s had enough. I will drive there and pick you up if I have to, just please, allow yourself a week or so to dwell under our roof.”

“I have a dog,” he blurted out before he could think of a proper answer.

“Bring it along,” Babe said. “Look, neither you or Snafu will ever ask, so _I’m_ the one asking. Consider it a favor.”

Eugene almost scoffed at his gall. “For a man I’ve never met.”

Babe laughed, a low and raspy sound. “I’m appealing to your gentlemanly manners. It’ll be good for Snafu to have you here. I’ll do my best to make sure you enjoy your time. At the very least, we’ll both be making sure Burgie can stay down in Texas for a full week without driving up to sort shit out.”

Eugene could feel a smile start to tug at his lips. Burgie would forever be their knight in shining armor. “I suppose I can do it for Burgie’s sake.”

Babe let out a breath. “Thank Christ,” he said. 

“Snafu’s involved, I don’t think the Lord has much to do with it.”

“Now I get it,” Babe said.

“Get what?” Eugene asked.

“Nothing,” Babe said. There was a clicking sound over the line. “When can we expect you?”

“I’d like to avoid the Mardi Gras hoopla if at all possible. Other than that, my schedule is open.”

“A smart decision if you don’t want to chase chickens.”

Eugene smiled. He could imagine a Cajun Mardi Gras was far out of Babe’s idea of normal. “Is the 8th fine?”

“The 8th is perfect, Fridays are always good. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

“Fish and guests start to stink after three days,” Eugene quoted.

“Not at this house,” Babe said. “It’s like friggin’ Hotel California here. No one ever really leaves. Trust me, I speak from experience. One summer down here, and really, it was goodbye South Philly, hello Swampland.” 

From all the stories Eugene remembered about Gene-Baptiste, he could only imagine what went on in that household. 

“I look forward to meeting you, Babe.”

“Likewise, Sledge.”

“You can call me Gene, you know.”

“I really _can’t_ ,” he said. “No offense, but name associations you know. I can only call one man Gene.”

Sledge tried not to laugh, remembering a similar conversation with Snafu years ago. “Eugene, then, I insist.”

“Fair enough, but I’ll still probably call you Sledge. I default to last names, it’s a quirk. I’ll call you again to iron out the details. I’d send e-mails, but Shelton hacks into my accounts on a regular basis.”

“This is a surprise then?”

“We don’t want Shelton getting any ideas about suddenly having to disappear. It’s better this way.”

Eugene couldn’t deny Snafu’s urge to run. It was a survival instinct, he knew, but Snafu always wandered back home in time. 

He wished Babe a good afternoon and hung up the phone. It was all unexpected and he’d not really had a chance to think of all the repercussions yet. His hands started to shake.

Kipling’s sharp bark broke him out of his musings.

“Hey, girl,” he said, patting her head. “I think we need to go for a walk.”

Kip wagged her tail in agreement. 

The open space of the backyard made it easier to breathe as he thought. He’d been waiting for years to see Snafu on his own territory. Outside of Eugene’s birthday two years ago, he hadn’t heard more than a few words from him. Even at the party, Snafu had been stilted and sulking in corners, pulling into himself as if he was afraid to touch anything. It had set Eugene’s nerves on edge which had turned the whole event into a far from enjoyable experience; despite Leyden’s attempts to drink his weight in sweet tea.

He settled into his favorite spot under one of the old willow trees. His fingers traced along the ancient roots while Kip ran around in circles. He couldn’t refuse the invitation now, it would be beyond rude and a lie. There was nothing keeping him here in Mobile outside of his own misgivings. He’d lived life in-stasis for too long, he knew that, but it was damn hard to break out. He felt safe, and that, above all, is what he needed. 

Haldane was in Louisiana though, so was Snafu, and these two combined has always made him feel like all was right in the world. 

“You think we can do this Kip?” he asked as he gathered the beagle in his arms.

She yipped in response.

“Can’t refuse such sound advice from such a lovely lady, can I?”

Eugene took a deep steadying breath. He’d have to do this, he’d been waiting to, and now, he finally had the perfect reason.


End file.
